The Assassin
by Ren-Shalvar
Summary: This is my first fan fic. Hey guys I have chapter two up. Please reveiw.:
1. Chapter 1

The Assassin

Written by Zach Navel

It was very dark outside and even darker deeper I went into the tunnel. It became darker "Maybe I should use my night eye." I said to my self with a grimace on my face. I knew I should have used it some time back but I was fine until now. I then raised my hand and concentrated really hard. The darkness became a fine shimmering blue and I was able to see everything with the same clarity as I could in the day. As I looked around to see my surroundings I noticed that I had to continue my way down even further into the passages. I grimaced at the fact that this might take all day and I was sure not going to enjoy what I might encounter on the way. I remember my last job I had to kill a necromancer who ran right into a hoard of goblins. "I just hope that it is not going to be like that this time." I said to myself as I continued my decent into the each passage way I found. Further into the passage I found my self in the presence of a robed figure who was much taller than I much taller. He did not notice my presence and so I decided to take the liberty of getting closer to him. As I drew closer the faint smell of brandy was in the air and it seemed that our new friend was quite drunk because I noticed that he looked kind of wobbly. I drew even closer so that I could determine whether or not if he would put up much of a fight. I saw a mages staff strapped tightly to his back and a dagger strapped to his side. My blade was now drawn from its holster and I was ready to strike and take down my new friend with the ultimate ease. I knew were to strike and I knew how easy it would be to just snuff out his life with only one thrust. My blade was hungering and waiting for me to sink it into his flesh. I came even closer to him and then in the distance of the cave an echo could be heard of which seemed to sound like a man screaming of pure torment hopping that someone would free him. "I hope that the ritual gets done seen because I can not wait for our lord to rise from oblivion and take what is rightfully his." The drunken man said. It then hit me that this man was a high elf I could not believe that it took me so long to figure that out. It didn't matter it was all the same to me the kills were all that mattered. With my blade ready I took my blade and thrust it deep in the back of his neck while simultaneously moving my hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming or making any noise that could escape him. I grabbed his lifeless body and slowly lowered it to the ground and out of the way of the path that was set. I continued to move slowly into the next area ready for anything to come at me and hopping that the darkness would conceal me from any one who would be in my way.


	2. Chapter 2

The assassin

Ch2

I moved through the darkness and undetected by those who were oblivious of my presence. My movements were quick and precise and no one was going to stop me from doing my dark mission. The only thing were the screams that were heard throughout the area and each scream made me cringe not knowing what they were doing to the poor soul who was being tortured. I found myself entering a clear part of the cave that which seemed to have nothing in it beside some random rocks and a large pillar in the dead center. I moved closer to the pillar and then noticed that behind it was a light that seemed to be coming from the wall behind it. Looking behind the pillar I moved myself closer to the light and noticed that it was coming from behind an old rickety doorway. Slowly I opened the door ajar and looked down at a flight of stairs that seem to reach no bottom.

Voices could be heard from the bottom of the stairs and then a second light began to show from the bottom. I moved quickly back behind the door and went behind the pillar that was in the center of the room. The light grew even stronger and the foot steps grew louder. "Soon the ritual will be complete and our lord will rise and rule these pitiful lands." This was strange but I was unsure of what to believe. " You know we must protect our lord he is not immortal until the moon rises so we must do our best to make sure nothing bad happens" another voice said " We must do our duty to our lord so we must prepare we need to head back to town to gather all the appropriate items for his arrival."

The light continued into the tunnel that I came from and this was my chance as I moved past the two and into the flight of stairs that was heading down into the darkness. I moved even further down the flight that seemed to go on forever. I finally came onto the bottom of the steps and saw four pillars and in the middle was an imperial man who was lying on the alter surrounded by deadric armor. I moved a few steps forward and then saw three figures next to this man. Two of them I saw had mages staffs strapped around there back and the other had a deadric claymore that seemed to shine with enchantments.

I couldn't see there faces because they lied in the darkness. I knew that I had to move in but did not know how without being seen. I looked around the room from were I was at and decided to take hiding behind one of the pillars. My movements were undetected for the most part but I kept getting the feeling as if the robed figure knew I was there. I came onto the pillar and sat watching in wait and noticed something odd about the two figures with mages staffs they seemed further than they once were. "Show yourself I know you're here!" the figure with the deadric claymore yelled. "You can not hide from me I know you're behind that pillar."

I could not understand how he new I was here. This was a first for me because I didn't expect to be found so easily. "You got me." I said out loud. I moved into the open and put my hand on my blade knowing I was in for a fight. The two figures pulled the mages staffs of there backs and pointed them at me. " before I have you killed tell me who are you that way I can remember what a pathetic opponent you are and I also want to know why you are here?" I looked at him and gave a small growl "I am Ren Shalvar and I am here to kill you." The man laughed and then gave me a stern look. "Kill him." The man replied.


End file.
